players are players
by anniecullen221
Summary: Bella is the new girl the school she is going to is run my a player Edward Cullen she hates players but he wants her the twist its a boarding school will he change for her? Will she accept him? BXE JXA RXEM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I will someday I hope

Players are players

Forks WA such a rainy place to live. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. I'm 17 yrs old. I have brown long wavy hair; pale skin and you could say I'm ugly. But back to my point. My mom and her new husband Phil are going on their honeymoon so I decided to stay with my dad for a while. After a long flight I just wanted to see Charlie. I got off the plane like always it was crowded on the airport. I waited for my luggage and once I got it, which was very fast because I didn't have that, many stuff to wear.

I saw Charlie standing there he hadn't changed a bit. He had the same mustache and he was wearing his chief police uniform. My dad works as the chief of forks so everyone knows him. I was so happy to see him. I haven't seen him since I was 7 yrs old.

" Char-Dad I'm so happy to see you!"

I ran to him and gave him a big hug. I know I acted like a 5yr old but I missed him. He gave me a hug back. He had a smile on his face.

" Hey kiddo u have changed so much u have and it's nice to see you it's been so long".

After our hugs we started to walk to his car, which was the police car. I was so embarrassed but I would have to deal with it. Charlie put my luggage in the trunk and got in the drivers seat and me in the passenger seat. The drive home was quiet Charlie driving and me taking everything in. Finally we pulled up to a small 2 story house it was very nice. I couldn't wait to go and see how it looked in the inside. We both got out with of the car and I helped my dad with my luggage.

" I got Bells just go get the door" he said and gave me the key.

I opened the door and it was just like suspected. Charlie showed me to my room and it was just for me. There was a table in the corner on top of it there was a laptop, I would have to thank Charlie later. Also next to it there was a dresser. In the middle of the room there was a purple bed. I laid on it for a while.

" Bells um I assigned to go to school in 2 days is it ok with you" Charlie said while leaning on the corner of my door.

" It's ok Dad and thanks for getting me the laptop I really appreciate it" I said it while he went downstairs.

I finished putting all my clothes away. I looked at the time it was time for dinner. My dad wasn't the best cook in the world so I cook for him. I went downstairs and made spaghetti for the 2 of us after I made it I called him to the kitchen.

" Wow kid it smells so good in here and you made my favorite food thanks kid so much".

It was actually good. After me and my dad finished eating a washed the dishes dad went to the couch to watch the game. I went upstairs grabbed my pajamas they were a gift from my mom they were short shorts with a tank top that said love me and the whole thing was red and got my toilettes and went in the bathroom. I stripped down and let the steaming water go against my skin. I t felt so good. I grabbed my shampoo and started washing my hair.

My hair smelled so good strawberries ahhhhhhhh. After the shower I grabbed a towel and put my pajamas. My hair was wet but I really didn't care I just wanted to go to sleep.

---------------------------------2 days later------------------------------------

I was so excited and scared at the same time today I go to forks high school. Yesterday my dad got me a truck it didn't look like much but I loved it. I got up and took a shower. I put my clothes on (**outfit on profile) **and combed the knotsout of my hair. After I my hair was good I ties it into a ponytail.

I went downstairs with my book bag. Charlie was already gone to work. I grabbed a pop tart fast grabbed my keys and got into my truck. I hope this school is good.


	2. meeting the Edward

A/n I made a mistake on the first chapter she's going to boarding school so she doesn't unpack

I didn't get to write a note to Charlie saying goodbye but oh well. I got in my truck and followed the directions Charlie gave me. When I finally saw the school I was shocked it was so big. I parked my car far away from any of the other cars. I went inside and it looked even bigger. Most of the kids were in their dorms. I found the office and went in it. In there there was this woman about 30 yrs old she was short and kind of chubby. She looked absently from the book she was reading.

" Um hello I'm Bella I'm a new story," I said shyly.

" Oh ok well here some papers you need to fill out and a map of the school" she said handing me the papers.

I hate paper work takes to long I just want to get everything done so once I was done I gave it back to her. She gave me my room key and I was off. My room was 231. I took a while to find it but when I did I heard giggling coming from it. I opened the door and I almost threw up from the scene that was in front of me. There was a guy and a girl the girl on top of him with her shirt off kissing roughly. That just had to end. I slammed the door loud to get them to stop.

" Um what the hell are you doing here?" the guy said.

He stood up which made the girl fall. Now that he was standing up I could see how he looked and he was beautiful god-like he had reddish hair green eyes and he had a t-shirt that showed his muscles he also had short pants. But I snapped out of it he was asking me what was I doing here, I should ask him.

" This is my dorm dude and what are you doing here other than making out with a skank" I said the last part mostly to the girl.

She got up with her shirt on and got all up in my face. I would have slapped her but I don't want to lose my temper I just stood there waiting for her to say something. It was kind of funny looking at her face she tried looking mad but she just looked like fish without water. Instead of her saying anything the guy said something.

" Tanya you should leave it was great spending time with you," he said while giving her a wink.

She giggled and mumbled a no problem before walking out the door giving one more glare. So now it was just me and mister jerk face. We stood there a while just staring at eachother.

" Who do you think you are barging in to my dorm acting like you run this place"!!! He yelled.

Did he just say his dorm? He has to be kidding with me. I'm not sharing a dorm with this guy I rather die. I don't care if he's cute I know he's a player.

" This is my dorm dude I don't know who told you this was your dorm!!!" Stupid kid thinking he's all that.

" Ohh you must be the new girl Bella I'm Edward I'm your roommate" he said nicely.

Is this guy bipolar? I mean he was yelling at me and now he is being all nice putting out his hand for me to shake? I don't think so I know what game he is playing but it won't work. Instead of shaking his hand I grabbed my luggage in my hand and went to my room. It was so plain all white a purple bed a closet and a table. I was lucky because it was next to the bathroom but my room was next to Edwards's room. While I was unpacking I heard footsteps approaching. Then I felt strong hand around me. He had the nerves!!!

" You know when someone is trying to be friendly its not polite to walk away from them" he said seductively.

" If you don't let go of me now you wont be able to have kids got it kid" I said menacingly he released me as soon as I said it.

I continued unpacking and pretending like he wasn't there. He went to the living room and started to watch TV. Then there was a knock on the door I thought Edward was going to get so I continued packing my few things I had left.

" Hey didn't you hear the door go get I'm busy watching the game" stupid Edward.

I stomped through the living room but right before I was going to open the door I turned around to face Edward. I walked up to the TV he looked confused and then I turned off the TV. Then I started to walk to the door again he looked pissed. I laughed to myself mentally. When I opened the door there stood a short pixyish girl that had the same green eyes as Edward she looked like she had a lot of energy. Out of nowhere she came and gave me a big hug, I was correct she does have a lot of energy.

" Hi I'm Alice your Bella the new kid I know that we are going to be great friends!!!!" she exclaimed while jumping up and down.

I looked at her and Edward back and forth no way they were related.

" Oh yea I'm his sister I know where nothing alike I'm the better one" she said now that I had to laugh at.

She was so true. I knew we were going to be great friends.

" Well its nice to meet you to Alice and yes you are the fun one" I said with that we both started laughing again.

I gave her some space to walk in while I closed the door. She skipped to Edwards's side and sat down on the couch.

" So Eddie your lucky you have a sweet roommate I wish I had one like that but I'm stuck with Rosalie" she said sadly.

I blushed when she said I was sweet.

" Alice don't call me Eddie ever and you can have her she is the rudest person ever" he said.

He just gets me so mad. I want to slap him so hard and take that smirk off his face. I walked right up to his face.

" Your saying I'm rude you're the one that yelled at me and you were kissing a girl when I came here your such a heartless bastard" I screamed.

With that I walked away to my room leaving a shocked Edward there. Alice came to my room shortly and we started talking about random things. But I still had a question.

" Hey Alice who's Rosalie?" I asked

" Oh she is going out with my brother she is so bitchy she acts like she runs the school when she doesn't" she said.

" Oh who is your brother?" I asked

" Oh his name is Emmett you will meet him when we go eat you will also meet Jasper he's Rosalie's twin" when she said Jasper she got a dreamy look in her eyes I knew they were a thing.

We talked a few more hours but then she had to go we said goodbye and I went to take a shower. Edward was awfully quiet since I told him off. But I don't care he deserved it. I checked in his room and he was sound asleep. He did look beautiful sleeping. _What are you saying Bella he's a player that's what he wants you to think_. I sighed with that and went to bed.

R&R Plzs

Next chpter Edwards point of view


	3. meeting my match

I own nothing boohoo life isn't fair

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I hit my off button on my stupid alarm. I remembered that party I threw last night it was wild. I got a lot of phone numbers. Well let me tell you who I am. My name is Edward Cullen you could say I'm a player but can you blame me. I got up and took a shower. I heard there was a new student coming and he was sharing a room with me. I put some clothes on went to watch TV. I heard someone knocking on my door but I was too lazy to get it.

" **Come on in the door is open," I shouted.**

**The door suddenly opened and out came the girl from last night, what was her name Tina Tara oh its Tanya. I stood up and walked to her.**

" **Hey Tanya what are you doing here" I asked her.**

**I looked at what she was wearing a very tight shirt that was see through and some short shorts that showed her long legs.**

" **Oh I just wanted to stop by and keep you company" she said seductively. **

" **Sure come sit down," I said. **

**I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch. I sat down a put her on my lap. She put her hands around my neck. She leaned in and crushed her lips to mine. I grabbed her waist a brought her closer to me. I kissed her jaw and then her neck. She giggled when I did that. We parted and she took off her shirt. She had a great body even though it was fake. I brought my lips to hers again.**

**I heard the front door open but ignored it. Then there was a loud slam. I looked up to see a girl and not just a girl but also an angle. She had long wavy brown hair and had a nice figure. But I was mad what was she doing here when I was in the middle of something if she wanted to be next she would have to wait.**

" **Um what the hell are you doing here?" I asked.**

**I got and pushed Tanya off of me. She landed on the floor. That angle still didn't answer my question.**

" **This is my dorm dude and what are you doing here other than making out with a skank" she said.**

**That got Tanya mad she put her shirt on and got up all in her face. The girl just looked at her she didn't even flinch away. I didn't want these girls fighting in my room unless it was about me. I walked in between them. I turned to Tanya.**

"" **Tanya you should leave it was great spending time with you," I said while giving her a wink.**

She giggled and mumbled a no problem while walking out the door not before giving the girl a glare. I turned around to see the girl staring a me. I was still mad at her and I needed some answers.

"Who do you think you are just barging in to my dorm acting like you run this place!!!" I yelled.

She looked at me like I had three heads. I was getting madder by the minute.

" This is my dorm I don't know who lied to you saying it was your dorm," she shrieked.

Oh I'm so stupid I should have none that she was my new roommate. Oh well then might as well be nice if I can ever kiss her.

" Oh you must be the new girl Bella I'm Edward your roommate," I said nicely.

I need to get on this girls good side. I put on my hand for her to shake it but all she did was look at it. I waited but she just picked up her luggage and went to her room. I felt a little shocked I mean none has ever done that to me. I followed her to her room. While she was unpacking I put my hands around her waist and put my head on her shoulder I knew I had her now.

" You know when someone is trying to be friendly its not polite to walk away from them" I said seductively

" If you don't let go of me now you wont be able to have kids got it kid" she said menacingly.

I instantly released her I went and sat down. Those words a lot I felt a little broken. Why would she say something like that all girls love me. Right? I heard someone knocking on the front door. I wasn't going to get it so I called Bella. She stomped out of her room and went to get the door, not before turning of my T.V. When she opened the door it was none other then my sister.

" Hi I'm Alice your Bella the new kid I know that we are going to be great friends!!!!" Alice said to Bella.

Bella looked at me then at Alice back and forth.

" Oh yea I'm his sister I know where nothing alike I'm the better one" she said.

They started to laugh. I felt like shouting they thought I wasn't here or something.

"Well its nice to meet you to Alice and yes you are the fun one" Bella said while laughing again.

Alice came and sat next to me I just ignored her. She just loves bothering me.

" So Eddie your lucky you have a sweet roommate I wish I had one like that but I'm stuck with Rosalie" I hate it when she calls me that.

" Alice don't call me Eddie ever and you can have her she is the rudest person ever" I said.

I smirked at Bella when I saw her getting mad I think I'm getting to her hah. She walked up to me and got on my face I thought she was going to kiss me but she didn't.

" Your saying I'm rude you're the one that yelled at me and you were kissing a girl when I came here your such a heartless bastard" she yelled.

She stormed out the room while Slice followed her. I just stayed there shocked. She will pay for yelling at me I don't care if she's hot she will pay. We stayed like that for hours the girls in Bella's room and me in the living room. I decide I should just got o sleep. I got up took a shower and went to bed dreaming about plans to make Bella pay.

R&R Plzs

Can u ppl give me some ideas of what he should do.


	4. getting to know eachother

A/n so this part is a little funny because of Emmett and much more

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!!!!!!

_**Meeting the others**_

BPOV

I woke up to someone jumping on my bed. I looked up to see none other than Alice. I tried ignoring her but it was hard.

" Belllllaaaa get up please we need to get ready for class duh" she wined.

" Alice just a few more minutes" I mumbled in my pillow.

I felt the covers being taken off of me and soon my pillow was gone. That little pixie. I heard her giggled and I groaned while I got up.

" Now Bella you get in that shower and wear the clothes you put on," she demanded while picking me up.

" How did you get in here?" I asked while getting in the shower.

" Oh Edward gave me some keys and said you wanted me to help you dress up so here I am"

I looked at her shocked but she didn't notice. I should have known he would pull something like this ugh I hate him so much. He will pay. I got in the shower and let the hot steamy water burn my skin. It felt so good, it relaxed me. I washed my hair and wrapped a towel around me. I stepped out of the bathroom and went right into Edward.

He looked at me up and down. I was going to punch him but I would like to have a little fun with him. With the hand that wasn't grabbing the towel I grabbed his face and pulled it close to me. He closed his eyes and leaned in. Slowly I released my hand from him but he didn't notice I grabbed a pillow and brought it in front of our faces.

He still didn't notice he grabbed it and started making out with it. He was so stupid me and Alice started to giggled softly I ran into my room. Alice was standing there with clothes in her hands, the clothes in her hands looked very short.

" Bella please wear this please," she whispered while giving me the puppy face.

I groaned and grabbed the clothes when I went to the bathroom to change I saw Edward and he looked pissed. I ran into the bathroom and got changed. Alice gave me some short shorts and a tank top that clung to my body. I looked like a slut but whatever.

I walked out of the bathroom and there stood Edward Cullen.

EDPOV

I couldn't believe they would do that. Especially Alice my own sister god I hate them both.

BPOV

He pinched his nose and breathed deeply. I think he was trying to calm himself down. I wasn't scared of him.

" _Swan _why would you do that I am still a person and you need to treat me like one" he said still pinching his nose.

Why did he make such a big deal of that? He knows I don't like him so that's so stupid. I decided to tell him why I did that.

" Well _Cullen _you gave Alice a key on purpose and told her to dress me up and now look what I'm wearing"

He finally opened his eyes and looked at me up and down. I started to feel self-conscious because he still kept looking at me. Then he smirked.

" I don't know about you but I like it I think it shows your body more" he said while taking a step closer.

Alice finally got in between us.

" Ok Edward leave her alone we have to go to class, Bella what do you classes do you have" she asked while we got out the door.

I looked at my schedule.

English

Spanish

Music

Lunch

Chemistry

Biology

Gym

Alice pouted when I showed her my schedule.

" Well we don't have any classes with me but we can sit together at lunch then I can introduce you to everyone. She said

She walked me to my first class and then said bye. The teacher still didn't arrive so everyone was talking. While I was walking to the back of the seat someone stocked his or her foot out and I fell down. Everyone started laughing I got up quickly and sat in my seat.

After a few minutes more kids started coming in. I wasn't paying attention because I was doodling. Suddenly I heard someone take the seat next to me. I looked up to see a guy with blond hair, blue eyes and he had a baby face.

" Hey I'm Mike and you must be the new girl Bella" he said

" Nice to meet you and if you don't mind me asking how do you know my name" I asked politely

" Oh everyone knows you" he said

For the whole class he kept talking to me I was going to slap him but being polite a answered all his questions. Finally the bell rang and I put all my books away. I was walking out the door when Mike walked right next to me.

" So Bella I was wondering I know we just met but would you like to go out with me" he said hopefully

" Um I'm sorry Mike I'm not ready to go out with anyone yet" I lied

I walked away leaving him alone in the doorway. I walked into my next class, which was Spanish and froze. You wouldn't believe who was in this class. Yes you guessed it Edward ughhhh.

I walked slowly to the seat next to him that was the only seat left. I really have bad fate.

When I got to my seat he moved really close to me. I went to the farthest of the table I didn't want to be near him. While the teacher was beginning the lesson I felt a nudge and when I looked it was Edward.

_Bella_/**Edward**

**Hey so you coming to Mike's party tonight?**

No I don't really like to party

He laughed when he read that. His laugh only made him hotter. _Wait what stop it Bella he is a player don't fall for his good looks. _He quickly wrote back and this is how it was for the whole class. Finally the bell rang I went to Music.

Music class went by fast by the time I knew it was time for lunch. While I was walking to the cafeteria everyone turned to me. I blushed and turned away. This was going to be a long lunch hour.

Longest chpter ever if u review longer chpter if you don't know chptr


	5. piece of my mind

A/n Sorry that I haven't been writing but here is the next chapterBPOV

I looked around the cafeteria and spotted Alice and other people at the table.

I walked slowly making sure I didn't fall or trip over something.

I finally made it their table.

" Belllllaaaa omg you're here come introduce you everyone" Alice said

All I did was nod. How can she be so hyper?

" Ok so this is jasper," she pointed to a guy that had blond hair he had little bit of muscles.

He smiled at me. I smiled back.

" Next is Rosalie" I looked at the one named Rosalie.

She had blond hair just like Jasper. She looked like those models that you would see in magazines.

She just looked at me and gave me a nod. She went back to putting eyeliner on herself.

" And last but not least my brother Emmett" she pointed to a huge guy that look like he was on steroids.

He came up to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. It was very hard to breath.

" Emmett let go of her she can't breathe" Alice screamed whispered.

Emmett let go of me very fast. I grabbed on to Alice's chair to get some breath in me.

" I'm sorry Bella" Emmett sounded sad.

I looked at him and nodded. I started to walk to the lunch line to get my food.

I grabbed an apple some juice and paid for my meal.

I went back to the table. I sat in the seat next to Alice.

Everyone was involved in they're on convo so I ate my apple and drank my juice.

Once I was done I reached into my book bag and grabbed my battered Withering Heights book.

While I was at chapter 10 my book was taken away from me.

I turned around and saw it was none other then Edward Cullen.

" I can't believe you read these books Swan," he said while looking at my book.

Emmett was getting ready to stand.

" I got this Emmett," I said to him while getting up.

" You know I'm so tired of you being such a jerk to me your just doing that because you know I don't like you in fact I hate you" I told him.

There was a lot of oohs and ahhhhs I grabbed my book from him.

I grabbed all my stuff and left the cafeteria.

I sat on a bench for the rest of the period.

I kind of felt bad and guilty. I embarrassed him in front of everyone.

I sighed and went back up to my dorm.

When I opened the door my eyes almost fell out.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Review ppl Plzs unless no chapter

What do u think she saw whoever guesses right will get a sneak peak of the next chapter


	6. help

A/n

Sorry about this author note I just wanted to know if anyone has any idea what should she see that shocks her.

Thxs so much u guys

annie


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't written in so long freaking tests

BPOV

There were roses everywhere. On the beds, counters and chairs.

I saw a card and picked it up I quickly closed the door.

I couldn't believe it someone has been watching me and thinks I'm beautiful.

I wonder who it is. Maybe I will see him later. I was watching TV. When I heard the front door open.

I knew who it was but I was to happy to care or to be mad.

I heard the door slam very hard.

I finally looked up to see Edward gawking at all the flowers.

It made me fell very giddy inside.

" What the hell is all this!!!" he shouted turning to look at me.

" Well not that its your business but this is all for me" I said while getting up and going to my room.

Like I suspected he followed me.

" Yeah right who would do all this for you" he said looking smug.

That got me mad. I turned around and looked at him straight in the face.

" For your info who ever did this for me has good taste unlike you" I said staring at his shocked face.

There was a knock on the door then it opened.

Emmett came in with Alice Jasper and Rosalie.

Emmett looked at us both his booming laugh.

" Wow are we interrupting something?" he said earning him a smack from Rosalie.

I blushed and walked away into the bathroom. I don't know why I couldn't breath when I was right in front of Edward.

Yeah he is cocky and selfish but I know that he is hiding something inside.

I washed my eyes and snapped out of it.

I went back out to see Alice and Rosalie in my room and the boys watching the game.

I had to find out why Edward was like this.

I went and sat next to Alice.

" Um can I ask you guys something".

They both nodded. I took a deep breath.

" Why is Edward like that?" I asked

They both froze and turned to me. This couldn't be good.

Sorry just didn't have time

Plzs review.


	8. feelings

EPOV

I stood there shocked. I was never spoken to like that. Everyone was laughing even my siblings.

I turned to them and gave them my death glare.

" Sorry Edward but its funny" Jasper said while calming down.

I turned around and ignored everyone while I went to my dorm.

I needed something to make me fell good. _A nerd perfect_ I thought.

I walked up to him and knocked his books out of his hands. I sighed in relief it felt good.

I walked away from him. I grabbed my key out of my book bag. When I opened the door I was shocked.

All over the place there were flowers. I saw Bella reading a letter while watching TV.

I slammed the door loud trying to get her attention. She looked with a smile on her face.

" What the hell is going on here!!" I said.

" Not that its your business but this is for me" she said with a smug look. While walking to her room.

I couldn't help but follow her.

Someone liked my Bella, I will find out who it is.

I couldn't let her know that though.

" Why would anyone want to do all this for you I said"

I saw a hurt look in her eyes but it went away.

"Someone that has good taste" she said.

While turning around to look at me.

She was very pissed. I wish I could take back what I said.

I saw how close we were.

I wish I could pull her close to me but that would ruin everything.

Suddenly the front door opened showing all my siblings.

Alice looked smug at the position Bella and me were in.

" Wow are we interrupting something?" Emmett said while laughing.

Bella saw what he meant by that and looked down. She blushed and walked away into the bathroom.

I glared at everyone and moved to the couch in the living room.

After a few minutes Jasper and Emmett joined me.

Jasper turned toward me.

" So when are you going to tell her you like her" he said.

I completely ignored him and continued watching TV.

Sorry wasn't good should I continue this or just give it up


	9. secret admirer

Next chapter

_**???POV**_

I saw Bella leaving the lunchroom. She just told off Edward Cullen no girl has ever done that.

I wanted to go after her but that would ruin the moment. I couldn't wait for her to go to her dorm.

I hope she knows its me. I've been watching her ever since she first came here.

I'm starting to think Edward is falling for her too but she's mine and mine only.

" Yo so how did you put those flowers there in time" said Mike at the lunch table.

" Well it was hard but when they both left I got to open the door just in time before it closed" I said.

" Are you sure she wont think it was Edward"

My smile faded from my face.

" I know she thinks Edward isn't like that ok so don't say things like that," I said to him.

I got up from the table and threw away my lunch. When I started to walk to my dorm I thought about what mike said.

He can be right she could think its him. Ugh so confusing I need to take a nap.

I opened the door to my dorm and it was empty. Jake and James must have went to get something to eat still.

I laid on my bed. I have to talk to Bella tomorrow.

Sorry it's so short, do you want fast updates but short chapters or slow updates and long chapters


	10. Chapter 10

_**BPOV**_

They both looked at me. Same expressions on both their faces.

" Bella you might want to sit down for this" Alice said while Rosalie closed the door to my room.

I did as i was told. Rosalie came back to my bed and sat back down.

" Before we answer your question answer ours" Rosalie said, all i did was nod.

" Why do you care about Edward so much?" Alice asked

I forze, why did i care about Edward i think i'm starting to fall for him but i cant tell them that.

" Well there is always a reason why someone is the way they are so i was just wondering" i said trailing off.

They both looked at eachother, at first i thought i was caught.

" Oh thank you for caring for Edward but its best if we dont say this in hearing distance of him" Alice said while pointing to the door.

I nodded and they both got up. They opened the door to my room wide open.

" Come on Jasper and Emmett lets go to our dorms" Alice and Rosalie said at the same time.

The guys said bye to both of us and walked out the door.

" So..... what did you and the girls talk about" Edward said while getting up and stretching.

I couldnt tell him what was it. So i just said what was on my mind.

" It was girl stuff if you want to know" I said while giggling at the face he was making.

" Um ok ewww but watever" he said while going to his room.

Suddenly the bell rang signaling it was time to go to our classes. I quickly grabbed my keys and got my geometry book.

I didnt wait for nothing i didnt want to be late. I ran out the door and headed down the stairs.

While i reached the last step i tripped over myself. I braced myself for the floor but it never came, instead two cold strong hands catched me.

I looked up to see none other than Edward Cullen. Once i was steady on both of my feeti could see he was heading towards AP English.

" You know i cant keep catching you so why dont you just give up and go on a date with me" he said looking all smug.

_I would love to. I thought you would never ask._ But instead of saying that my big mouth said something else.

" i would love to but then i would ahve to pretend to like it" i said while shrugging his hand off my shoulders.

He looked sad but it quickly turned to something else i couldnt understand.

He didnt say anything not even a comeback and walked away. While i was walking to my saet i couldnt help but think how warm i felt when he catched me.

Please review people

Review = update

No review = no update


	11. sorry

A/N

I'm so sorry you guys but i promise i will update this weekend i promise i'm sorry i have alot of homework and school stuff. Anways i'm sorry again i promise you i will update this weekend if it makes you happy i will update 2 chapters ok.

Again sorry guys,

Annie


	12. Chapter 12

_**BPOV**_

I heard Edward talking to someone. I started to get worried maybe it was that same guy from earlier. My heart started pounding.

When I heard a girl's voice I knew it was Alice. I instantly relaxed but I wondered what she was doing here.

There was a knock on my door. I got off the bed and opened it and closed the door when Alice was in. She turned to look at me.

"So Bella are you ready for the sleepover" she asked while plopping herself on myself.

Thing about Alice is that she can come out and say what's on her mind.

"Well Alice I would go but is that even possible I mean-"before I could finish my sentence she gave me the puppy face.

I couldn't resist it. I sighed and nodded my head. She squealed and gave me a big hug. While still hugging me she moved closer to whisper something.

"Then I can answer your question from last time" she said while smirking.

She knew how much I wanted her to answer my question.

_**???POV**_

I blew it. She was right under my touch.

I scared her I couldn't believe it. I shouldn't have let her go, next time she will go out with me whether she likes it or not.

I walked back to my dorm. When I opened the door I saw Jacob there. I wonder where James is maybe with a girl. He made it look so easy getting a girl.

_**EPOV**_

Alice was there for awhile until Jasper came to pick her up. I said bye to her when she closed the door behind her.

I went to Bella's room. She wasn't there I heard the shower on. I saw all her clothes on her bed. I decided if she won't tell me what happened then I will take her clothes and make her tell me. I grabbed them and hid them under my bed. The shower water got turned off I knew she was done.

Let the games begin!!!!!!

Sorry it's so short ran out of ideas what should happen next people need reviwes


	13. speechless

Sorry it's taken so long to update but here it is the next chapter

_**BPOV**_

I walked out of the bathroom and wrapped a towel around me body. I cursed under my breath when I realized that I left my clothes on top of my bed.

When I was about to touch the knob I froze and got a good grip on my towel. I opened the door and shivered I felt the cool breeze. I looked around quickly trying to find my clothes.

I heard a chuckle behind me and whipped my head to see a very amused Edward with my clothes. I gasped.

"You know I like you like that with no clothes" he said while looking at me up and down. I had the urge to slap him.

"Can I please have my clothes back" I said while trying to be polite.

"I will but you have to take off the towel and change in front of me" he said still holding my clothes.

I really wanted to put my clothes on but I didn't want him to see any body part of me. I had to think fast.

"You know what you can keep those I have some in my drawers so FUCK YOU!!" I said while going to my drawer and picking the other pjs I had.

_**EPOV**_

I looked at her reach for the pjs in her drawer. I stood there shocked. So far this game we are playing is not going so good for me.

She turned around and walked to the bathroom. I groaned and threw the clothes on the bed.

After a few moments of me standing there she walked out of the bathroom. She wore some blue short shorts and a light blue tank top.

She turned around and looked at me.

"Do you mind leaving this is my room" she said while going to her bed and putting the other clothes away.

I just nodded and left the room. I didn't know what I had to do to make her like me. I went and laid on my bed.

I just looked at the ceiling for hours. None of us talking to each other.

When it was almost time for us to go to sleep I heard her walk into my room.

I thought I finally did something good. I looked at her.

"You better be careful because I'm getting payback" she said with a smile and turned off my light.

And that's the end. Hope you guy's liked it couldn't think of anything else. I have the perfect idea of what Bella should do.

Please review people thanks.

Annie


	14. Paybacks a bitch

_**BPOV**_

I woke up and groaned, time to get ready for the sleepover. I got off my bed and looked around to see that Edward was asleep.

Perfect I can get my plan set. I grabbed some dye I always keep with me just in case and it was perfect.

I quietly made my way to his bathroom. I looked around to see his conditioner; I grabbed it and quickly put the purple liquid in there.

I watched it mix together. I giggled to myself this is going to be fun. I heard him getting up.

I froze how was I going to get out of this. He came slumping in the bathroom he froze when he saw me standing there.

"What are you doing in my bathroom" he asked.

I put the bottle behind my back.

"Um well I thought you were in here but I was wrong" I said quickly.

He frowned and raised one eyebrow at me. I even thought that was stupid I mean really.

"My room comes before the bathroom so you would have seen me" he said while smirking.

I couldn't tell him the truth so I did the most logical thing I ran straight to my bathroom. I heard him chuckling coming towards my door.

"Just admit it you just wanted to look at what I have there" he said through the door.

When I didn't respond he sighed and left my room. I peeked out the door to see him going into the bathroom.

I dashed to my clothes on the bed and took a nice warm shower. I put on my blue tank top with some blue skinny jeans.

I checked myself in the mirror and started to comb my hair.

I started to pack up my pjs and toothbrush.

Suddenly I heard a loud NO!!! Coming from Edward's bathroom.

He came out with nothing but a towel and his hair purple. I busted out laughing he gave me a death glare.

"I told you I was going to get my revenge for last time" I said to him.

I tried calming him down which didn't work out at all. He just kept looking at me.

"I only took your clothes it was not like you were going to go out naked and you do this to me" he said while pointing at his hair.

I felt really bad he was right I mean that stuff won't come out for a while.

"I'm sorry Edward I was just so mad for what you did" I said sounding sad.

"Whatever let me just get ready" He said while going back in the shower.

I grabbed all my stuff and my keys and headed out the door. I knew he was going to do something I just knew it.

He let it go too quickly.

Review = update

No reviews = No update


	15. sleepover 1

_**Um just encase your confused Alice is Edward's sister and Emmet's also Jasper and Rosalie are twins**_

_**And thanks guys so much you people are amazing.**_

_**BPOV**_

I followed the directions Alice texted me. I thought her room was going to be the same as mine and Edward's but I was wrong. It took a while to find it but I did.

When I knocked on the door Alice opened it. She gave me a hug and grabbed my stuff. When she went to put my stuff away I gasped this looked like a regular house. I wonder how they did it I mean my dorm looks so different than this.

"Come on Bella don't just stand there" Alice said from somewhere in the house.

Still dazed I followed her voice which led to the kitchen.

"Alice how did you get to get this place?" I asked.

"Oh well Rosalie made a little _agreement_ with the dorm adviser" she said.

"By agreement you mean she flirted" I said it was so obvious.

Alice just nodded her head she was getting everything ready I guess she wanted to make this perfect.

"So where are Rosalie and everyone else?" I asked while slumping on the couch.

"Oh she went to their dorm to get ready because she spent the night over there" she said turning on the TV.

It was silent until we heard a loud bang coming from the front door. Alice sighed and made her way to the door. When she opened the door Edward just ran to the TV.

She laughed at how his hair was it still had that bright purple look.

"Nice to see you too Edward" Alice said sarcastically kicking the door closed.

Edward didn't pay attention at all instead he grabbed the remote out of my hand and changed the channel to the game.

"Hey I was watching that" I said to him trying to get it back from him he was too tall even when sitting.

"Only if you sit on my lap" he said while laughing at the screen.

That got me to shut up. I got up and went with Alice to the kitchen.

"So what do you want to drink?" she asked putting drinks into cups.

I just said water. I really didn't want beer I would get very drunk and I don't want that with Edward around. She laughed but passed me a glass of water.

"I want a beer!!" shouted Edward from the living room.

How did he hear that? Alice grabbed a glass of beer and walked to him. He didn't even say thank you to his own sister. She sat right next to him.

"So Edward you wanted a new look huh" she said trying not to laugh.

He finally took his eyes off the screen to glare at his sister than at me. I shrunk back in my seat.

"I did not ask Bella how this happened" he said pointing at his hair disgustingly.

Alice looked at me surprisingly. Yea I didn't know I had it in me either.

"Bella you did this?" she asked me.

"Yes it was because I was mad at him so I did some revenge" I said shrugging my shoulders like it was nothing.

Edward stalked to me; I guess he saw my shrug.

"YOU THINK THIS IS NOT IMPORTANT BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL LIKE THIS" he said well more like shouted.

"Edward calm down please it's your fault for what you did" Alice tried to reason with him.

"I ONLY TOOK HER CLOTHES ITS NOT LIKE ANYONE ELSE WILL SEE IT" he said still fuming.

Then there was a booming laugh and we all turned around to see Rosalie Emmett and Jasper staring at Edward. This is going to be a long night.

Long chapter if you review faster, faster update and longer chapter what games should they play.

Thanks guys

Annie


	16. once again not a chapter

A/n Sorry this will be the last time I make these I really hate these things but I Just want you to know I will update tomorrow something accord in school that was very tragic I wont tell you what it is because then I will start crying ok thanks so much guys.

Annie


	17. sleepover 2

_**I don't own twilight boohoo**_

_**BPOV**_

I heard Edward groan and hid his face with a pillow, I felt bad for him and I felt really guilty.

"So now what do we do?" I asked breaking the silence.

That got everyone's attention which made me blush. Alice started to jump up and down with a huge grin on her face which scared me deeply.

"Well we either can play Truth or Dare or Spin the bottle" she said talking to everyone.

Emmett raised his hand shouted "me me!!" like if we were in a class room. Alice sighed but pointed to him. He got up and cleared his throat I had to hold back a giggle.

"I think we should play Truth and Dare then later we will play Spin the bottle" he said looking proud of himself. If it was possible Edward smiled and looked at Emmett like he had plan.

'Emmett come with me I have to talk to you" Edward said while getting up he didn't even wait for Emmett to answer he just pulled him and ran to a bedroom. I looked at Alice but all she did was shrug her shoulder.

"Alice go get the dice" Alice said walking towards Jasper and kissing him passionately I looked away letting them have their privacy.

After a few minutes they stopped but Alice sat on his lap, Edward and Emmett both came in Edward looking very happy and Rosalie coming back with the dice.

"Rosalie what's with the dice" I asked while sitting down in the circle. Which Edward sat close to, I pretended like I didn't see him.

"Well since we are playing Truth or Dare we each take turns rolling the dice whoever gets the highest number goes first" she said all in one breath.

"Ok so Bella you start" Alice said passing me the dice I looked at it before rolling it in my hands. I dropped it on the floor and got a 7, Alice got a 6, Rosalie got a 4 Emmett got a 1 Edward got a 5 and Jasper got a nine so he went first.

"Emmett truth or dare" Jasper said Emmett stuck out his chest.

"Dare I'm not a wimp" he said while pumping his fist in the air.

"I dare you to sing I'm a Barbie Girl in the hall while everyone is looking" Jasper said while looking at Emmett's horrified face.

"It's your fault Emmett now go and sing your heart out" Alice said laughing at him.

_**EMPOV**_

This is so embarrassing how they could do this to me. Jasper will pay deeply. I walked down the hall where most of the people were at while everyone else followed me.

I took a deep breath and started to sing. Everyone turned to look at me and bursted out laughing. This was so embarrassing. After I was done with my little scene people started to take pictures. _Why me?_

_**BPOV**_

I felt bad for Emmett he didn't do anything to Jasper. While we walked to the dorm I saw Rosalie patting Emmett at the back. Once they were done with the moment he turned and glared at me what did I do to him?

"Bella truth or Dare" he said looking at Edward with a smile which Edward returned.

"Um I guess I pick Dare" I said moving uncomfortably in my seat.

"Perfect" was all he said.

"I dare you to kiss Edward right now" he said.

I froze and slowly looked at Edward this was his plan all along I really hate him.

"Bella what are you waiting for come to me" Edward said opening up his arms. I looked at Alice and all she did was shrug what a good friend she was.

I moved closer to him and leaned in as did he.

Sorry its so short um also I will update the day after tomorrow ok


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry about last time it was so short um yea

I don't own Twilight

_**BPOV**_

SO let me explain what happened. We all went to Alice's sleepover and Emmett being the stupid guy he is dared me to kiss Edward. Now I need to figure out a way out of this. I leaned in and pressed my lips softly on his. At first it was like an ordinary kiss but then Edward tried to slide his tongue into my mouth that's when I knew I had to stop.

When I pulled away I could feel my face heat up. I looked around to see everyone trying not to say anything. I got up off Edward's lap and went back to my seat not even bothering to look at him.

"So um guess it's my turn right?" I said trying to get back to the game.

"Yea go ahead" Alice said while composing herself.

"Edward truth or Dare" I said without looking at him.

"I guess dare" he said unsure. That was perfect.

"I dare you to make out with Emmett" I said finally looking at him he looked like he was going to throw up.** (I know it's nasty so wrong but I wanted Edward and Emmett to suffer for what they did)**

"Hell no!!!" Emmett said while getting up.

"It's a dare so you have to do it" Alice said trying not to laugh.

Emmett groaned and walked up to Edward but first turned to look at Rosalie.

"No hard feelings right baby?" he asked.

"I'm not kissing you for a week your mouth will taste of Edward" she said looking away from him and started filing her nails.

He turned to Edward and got all up in his face.

"Sorry man I don't back away from a Dare" Emmett said crashing his lips towards Edwards.

It was the most disgusting thing I had ever seen. Edward tried to move away from Emmett but He wasn't as strong as him. After a few minutes Emmett pulled away and sat back down. Edward just sat there still.

"I think we should go to sleep and continue this tomorrow" Alice said breaking the silence.

I sighed a relief when everyone started getting up. I noticed that there were 2 bathrooms one for the boys and one for the girls. While the guys just raced to the bathroom us girls went into Alice's room.

"So who wants to go take a shower first" Alice said

"I'll go first I will be quick" I said stepping into the bathroom.

I stripped out of my clothes and took a quick shower. Making sure I washed my hair and had my clothes I didn't want any more drama. I stepped out of the shower and put on my pink pajamas. When I came out of the bathroom I saw Alice and Rosalie just lying on the bed.

"Bella you can sleep on the bed and we sleep on the floor ok" Alice said getting up from the bed.

I couldn't allow that this was their dorm.

"I can't this is your bed and your room" I said to her.

"Howa bout this we all sleep on the floor" Rosalie said while looking at a magazine.

We all nodded. So that's how the day ended but I knew tomorrow was going to be even worse.

The end sorry it's so short it's just I'm watching New Moon and I don't want to be disturb so review and bye


	19. Truth revealed

_**BPOV**_

I was the first one up. Everything came rushing to me the dare and the kiss. I got up and quietly tip toed to where my stuff was. I grabbed some blue skinny Jeans and a yellow top with sleeves. Once I knew what I wanted I went to the bathroom and took a long shower. The hot water felt good connecting with my skin but I knew everyone would wake up and want to use the bathroom. When I was done I saw that they were still asleep.

I went to the kitchen to make something to eat when I was almost done I felt like I was being watched so when I turned around I almost screamed because there standing without a shirt was Edward.

"Hey so what are you making?" he asked looking at my food.

I was to mesmerized to even say anything but that didn't make him stupid not to realize what I was looking at.

"So like what you see" he said I finally met his eyes which were full with amusement.

"No I was thinking that a normal person would put on a shirt before coming to a kitchen" I said

"Sure you just keep telling yourself you don't love me" he said walking around to the table.

"So what's for breakfast?" he said sitting down on a chair.

I dropped the spoon and turned to glare at him.

"First off don't speak to me like that and second get your own food" I said.

"Fine and what do you mean how I talked I just asked a simple question" he said looking all innocent.

"You know what just make your own food god" I said putting my plate of eggs on the table and taking my seat. I began eating but Edward kept looking at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him.

He looked surprised that I caught him and quickly looked away and I could have sworn I saw him blush.

"Nothing" he mumbled.

Ok that was very weird I mean can Edward actually blush and feel embarrassed.

It was silent at the table once I was done with my bowl I got up and washed it.

Edward just sat there doing nothing I got worried.

"Edward um are you ok?" I asked poking him when he didn't respond I got worried.

I went around him and saw that he was just sleeping. He looked so peaceful and his lips were open just a bit. If only I could feel them again just a little bit I would feel much better. When I was just about to lean towards him I heard footsteps.

I quickly moved away from him to see Emmett standing there. He looked from me to Edward and back to me.

"So did you guys have fun last night" he said while laughing.

"You know that nothing happened so please don't start" I said to him.

HE just laughed and stood there.

"Since when do you wake up this early?" I asked him breaking the silence as always.

"Well I smelled food and woke up but I came to late MY BABY WHY YOUR DONE!!!" he said falling down to the floor.

Well this was stupid he was talking to the cereal that is now in my stomach.

"I'm sorry Emmett but it was just a cereal" I said to him while going to the living room.

"Bella!!!!" I heard Alice say from her room.

I walked to her and saw her and Rosalie sitting on the bed. Alice patted the seat next to her.

I went and took it.

"SO Bella now that your here we can tell you about Edward" Now that got my attention.

"The reason why he's like that is because his parents died" Alice said while Rosalie looked down at her hands.

"But I thought he was your brother so you parents died?" I asked her.

"No we just say he is our brother for people not to feel sorry for him he is our cousin." She said.

I gasped so Edward's parents died that would explain so much.

"Since my mom and his mom were sisters we decided to adopt him. At first he was quiet but then he started to act up" she said.

Everything made sense he missed his parents.

"SO he just does all that because he lost his parents?" I asked.

"Yes" this time it was Rosalie who answered.

Suddenly something came rushing towards Alice and grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall. It was Edward!!!!

Wow never saw that coming really I just wrote and I thought band let me put something the leaves you people wanting more. I promise I f you people review I will make more of these chapters.

Review!!!!!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry I haven't written in forever my computer's Microsoft thingy won't work so I had to use my brothers.

BPOV

I couldn't believe this was happening. Edward didn't loosen his grip on Alice. I just stood there shocked I couldn't even breathe.

"Edward let go of Alice your going to kill her!!" Rosalie said that brought be out of my shock a little.

I saw Alice's little feet dangling from the floor and her nails scratching Edward's hand from her without succeeding. He just tightens his grip on her. Rosalie ran out of the room to call Emmett and Jasper.

I could see nothing but hate coming from Edward's eyes while he is looking at Alice I bet he feels betrayed, I mean that was their secret a secret none was supposed to no about. I was suddenly shoved out of the way and I saw Emmett and Jasper prying Edward off Alice.

Edward was tough he thrashed under their grip. I turned my head to Alice she was breathing fast and she was crouched down.

"Get Edward out of here" Jasper ordered to Emmett while releasing Edward to go to Alice.

"Alice hunny you need to take deep breaths" Jasper told her while hugging her.

"You people are all weird I'm leaving" Rosalie claimed while walking out the door.

Emmett looked like he was debating with himself.

"Edward I'm going to let you go but please don't do anything stupid" he told Edward who had calmed down.

He just shrugged out of Emmett's grip and stormed out of the room. Emmett looked down disappointed and left the room. I decided since Jasper was comforting a sick Alice I should go comfort Edward.

Without looking back I left the dorm. I knew one place Edward would be and that was our dorm. When I walked in I saw him sitting on his bed his back facing me.

"Hey!" I called out to him but he didn't listen.

I walked towards him and sat right next to him. I didn't know what to do so I just hugged him that move even surprised me. He went stiff but then relaxed.

"Why did you do that to Alice I mean so what if I know?" I told him he still didn't look up.

"Its just I don't want anyone's pity I have gotten a lot of that No matter what they say it's not like they can bring my parents back" he said his voice getting louder and louder with each word.

"I know it's not going to bring your parents back but what's so bad of me knowing you know I'm different" I said trying to lighten up the mood.

"So you would look at me differently you would know that because of my past I behave bad" he said while pulling away from my arms to look at me.

I stayed quiet while looking at my hands.

" This is the only way I had my pain by doing these things" he said.

I really felt bad for him.

"It's going to be ok I mean have amazing people that took you in even though they are not your parents" I told him and it was true.

" I don't care that they did this for me I just want my parents" he said.

He looked so broken like a little kid. I put arms around him once more this time he put his arms around me to. I let him cry on my shoulder.

Later that day

We were all sitting in the lunch table well everyone except Edward when I left him he was sound asleep.

"So how is Edward?" Emmett said while looking at my food.

"He's fine When I left he was sleeping" I told him he just nodded.

"Are you going eat that" he asked while pointing at my food.

He received a smack at his head by Rosalie.

"Ow baby that hurt I was just asking to be polite" he wined rubbing his head.

"You are suck a pig," she said looking at him in disgust.

I stood up and grabbed my tray.

"Actually this is for Edward he's probably hungry" I told them while walking away.

When I made it to my room I heard some talking I just thought maybe Edward was with a friend when I opened the door what I saw made me want to dump my whole tray on his face.

There he was laying on his bed with some girl they were both naked I was beyond mad.

"What the hell is this?" I demanded slamming the door.

"Well Bella this is Rebecca a friend of mine" he explained to me like it was nothing.

"Well _Rebecca_ get out now! I don't except Sluts in my room" I told her.

With a huff she grabbed her stuff and left the dorm. When she closed the door behind her that's when I exploded.

"What the hell was that weren't you sad like a while ago?" I asked him

"I told you this is what I do to hide it if you were still here you would have made me feel better instead of Rebecca" he said with a shrug.

I stormed towards him and dumped the whole tray on him and walked to my room.

I heard him scream in aggravation how could he be such a dushe bag.

And that's a rap ppl sorry again about the latnes its just my computer wont let me sign in so I had to use my brothers longest chapter sooo far

Review


	21. Meeting the Beast

Hey guys i fixed the problem im very smart anyways i dont own twilight

_**BPOV**_

I woke up to someone knocking at my bedroom door I got up slowly and opened the door there standing there was that girl from yesterday that was kissing Edward.

"Are you lost or something because im not Edward" I told her.

"How dare you ruin my moment with Edward yesterday?" she demanded

"Well any normal person would do that too if they saw a loose skank in their room" I told her the nicest way possible but she was just getting on my nerves.

"Just next time be careful I know people who can hurt you so respect me" she said while walking away.

I had the urge to pull her by her hair and kick her ass but held back I didnt want to do something I might regret.

"What was with all that talking I was trying to sleep" Edward said while getting up.

"Oh I'm sooo sorry for waking you your magesty" I said giving a fake bow.

"Who was that you were talking to?" he asked completly ignoring my comment.

"Why dont you ask that girl you were with" I said to him while walking back otm y room and closing the door.

Well as fun as this weekend was I have to go back to my classes. Once I was done and I was about to walk out the door I heard Edward on the phone.

"What do you mean you can't come?" I heard him shouting to whoever he was talking to.

"Well I dont care your their son It's been a year since the accident" he was still shouting.

"It's their anniversery since they died" Could he really be talking about his parents?

"Fine then your not family!" he said while hanging up..

He threw the phone on the the floor and stepped on it while running his hand through his hair.

"Are you ok?" I asked it looked like he didint know I was there because he jumped a little.

"Yeah I'm ok just mad at my brother" he said (a/n**I know he dosnt have a brother but I just had to put that in).**

"So why were you screaming at him?" I asked.

"Why do you care you dont even like me so dont butt into my business"He demanded while grabbing his stuff and leaving the dorm.

What happened to the guy from yesterday the sweet innocent guy. The one that cried.

When I closed the door behind me I heard some girls wispering and pointing at me.

"_Thats the girl that told Lauren off" _said the one with short blond hair.

SO that's what the blondie was named.(**I dont know if Lauren had Blond hair I dont rmemeber)**

I just ignored them and started walking to my class which was with Alice. When I walked to my seat Alice started to attack me with questions.

"So is it it true that you told Aluren off? How did it feel like? Did you hit her?" she asked.

"Well yes its true but I just told her what I thought and it felt good and no there was no fighting but I wante dot punch her" I told her.

called the class to order today we were learning about the world war1 and how it started.

When he was about to tell us what we were sopposed to do the classroom door went busting opened in came a women from the office.

"Yes miss can I help you?" asked obviously annoyed.

"I need Bella Swan to come with me to the office" she said clearly clueless.

Now that I looked at her she didnt really look like somebody that worked here more like someone who was a student here.

"Miss what class are you in because I need to know how could your teaher allow you to do this" he said grabbing the phone.

"Im in 's class" she said inching closer to me.

I was a bit scared I mean I dont even know her. Nobody saw it coming but while was on the phone that stranger yanked my arm and ran out the door.

I didnt know what was going on but I knew it wasnt good.

Review please I know its short but I have midterms so please Review


	22. Beaten

I dont own twilight blah blah blah

_**BPOV**_

We finally got to a door which I never saw in my life. I could have easily gotten out of her grip but I had to admit I was curious.

When she opened the door there standing in the entrance was Lauren with some other people. The girl that took me here pushed me into a chair. I scowled at her.

"So do you know why your here Bella?" asked a red headed girl.

"No but I would love to know why I am missing my class" I told her casualy.

"You insulted Lauren stupid and we dont like people who do that!!" Did she call me stupid?

"Shes the one that is stupid coming into my dorm acting all tuff" I told her but I looking directly at Lauren.

"Well-" But she was cut off by Lauren.

"Thats enough Vickey we dont need to explain anything to her lets just show her" Lauren said while walking closer to me.

I was about to ask them what they meant when I was pushed on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL LAUREN!!!!" but I didnt get an answer.

Lauren broguth her foot up and connected it with my side the wind was knocked right out of me.

I tried fighting back but Vickey and some other girl were holding my legs and arm.

"GET OFF ME YOU BITCHES!!!!" I screamed.

With one more punch Lauren stood up and wiped herself off. That was when I realized I was bleeding on my lip.

"Samantha would you do mean the hornor of passing me the box"Lauren said to a girl with glasses.

I knew she didnt want to do it by how she hesitated but passed her the box anyways.

"Now this will jusy hurt a little think of something peaceful ok" Lauren told me while grabbing the thing out of the box.

Then I saw what it was it was a RAZER!!!!!

Thats when I started to scream but a girl clamed her hand over my mouth.

How many girls were there?

I couldnt do anything but wait till it was over. First she slashed a line on both my arms I could smell the rust and dirt that was my blood. I tried to hold back the tears. I wouldnt llet her see me weak.

Then she pulled up my shirt to show my stomach and made an X with the razer. I felt vey queasy and weak I couldnt move even if I tried. After a while she sighed.

"All done girls you can lett her go" she said.

I finally felt the pressure go away and slumped on the floor.

"Aww look at the poor girl thats what you get when you mess with me next time it will be much worse." she said.

Then I heard all of them leave the room leaving me all alone. I hardly could breath let alone talk with out crying out. I slowley fell to unconsious.

_**EDPOV**_

I was coming out of class when I saw Lauren and her poses coming out of a small room. Making sure they didnt see me I slipped into the room.

There laying motionless was Bella. I ran towards her saw that she was bleeding all over. I bet Lauren did this but this time she went to far.

"Bella can you hear me Bella?" when she didnt answer I started to panic but then saw her chest rasing and falling.

I picked her up bridal style and dashed to the nurses room.

"Oh my lord what happened here?" said .

"Nothing can you take care of her I have to go do somethingi will be back" I told her laying Bella down on the bed.

I walked through the door and pinched the bridge of my nose. I saw Lauren walking alone this was my chance.

"Lauren why did you do that to Bella!" I secreamed at her.

"What do you mean Eddie" she said pretending to be innocent.

"My name is not Eddie and stop playing I saw what you did"I told her.

"Well she had it coming I mean she yelled at me" she said acting like it was nothing.

"DO you realize that she could have died from loss of blood and you would go to jail" I told her.

She was speachless. After a moment of silence I started talking to her.

"IF you that again I will call the police ok Im not your property" I yelled.

"But your my boyfriend I didnt want her stealing you away" she said looking all sad like i cared.

"Your not my girlfriend it was just one thing ok get that in your head." I told her and walked back to the nurses room.

"So how is she?" I asked .

"Shes fine she will wake up in a few minutes you can go back to your class" she told me going through some papers.

"I have lunch so I wouldnt mind missing that" even though it wasnt true that I had lunch now I just didnt want to leave Bella alone.

looked unsure.

"Um o..k" she said.

I took a seat and brought it towards Bellas bed and grabbed her hand.

The Ending was sooooo sweet so what do you think will be bellas reaction.

REVIEW


End file.
